Gerhard Acktun
Gerhard Acktun (* 31. Dezember 1955 in München) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Leben Gerhard Acktuns Eltern stammten aus Königsberg. In München betrieben sie in den 1950er-Jahren eine Gaststätte, in der viele Persönlichkeiten aus der Filmbranche gastierten, so dass Acktun früh mit der Schauspielerei in Berührung kam. 1964 machte Gerhard Acktun an der Seite von Götz George seine erste Theatertournee mit dem Stück „Alle meine Söhne“. Es folgten erste Schritte in der Synchron-Branche und ab Ende der 1960er Jahre erste kleinere Filmrollen als Kinderdarsteller, unter anderem an der Seite von Hansi Kraus, Uschi Glas in zwei Filmen, der Die Lümmel von der ersten Bank-Filmreihe und in der Komödie Unser Doktor ist der Beste mit Roy Black. 1970 machte er mit dem Stück Es geht auch ohne Geld an der Seite von Hans-Joachim Kulenkampff eine weitere Theatertournee. 1974 übernahm er eine Rolle in dem Film Der Räuber Hotzenplotz mit Gert Fröbe. Mitte der 1970er-Jahre ging er an das Theater für den Kanton Zürich in die Schweiz. Ende der 1970er-Jahre ging er nach Frankreich. 1980 spielte er den Andrea Benedetto, den totgeglaubten Sohn von Hermine Danglas (Christine Kaufmann) und Gérard de Villefort (Jean-François Poron), der in Der Graf von Monte Christo von Edmond Dantès (Jacques Weber) für seine Rache instrumentalisiert wird. Seit den frühen 1980er-Jahren ist Gerhard Acktun in Fernsehproduktionen zu sehen. Im Jahr 2008 gründete er den Hörbuchverlag Alogino, der sich auf bayerische Hörspiele spezialisiert hat. Filmografie (Auswahl) Kinofilme *1968: Immer Ärger mit den Paukern *1969: Unser Doktor ist der Beste *1969: Die Lümmel von der ersten Bank – Morgen fällt die Schule aus *1974: Der Räuber Hotzenplotz *1976: Das Brot des Bäckers *1976: Unordnung und frühes Leid *1981: Wer spinnt denn da, Herr Doktor? *1983: Randale *1985: Dormine *2014: Warum Siegfried Teitelbaum sterben musste Fernsehen *1965: Die Pfingstorgel *1972: Der Kommissar (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x05) *1974: Im Vorhof der Wahrheit *1975: Der Wohltäter *1976: Weder Tag noch Stunde *1977–1983: Polizeiinspektion 1 (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *1978–1987: Derrick (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *1977: Tatort – Schüsse in der Schonzeit *1984–2014: Der Alte (Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) *1986: Tatort – Riedmüller, Vorname Sigi *1990: Ein Schloß am Wörthersee (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *1991: Löwengrube (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x05) *1992–2002: Forsthaus Falkenau (Fernsehserie, 15 Folgen) *1993: Rußige Zeiten (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x10) *1994: Der Bergdoktor (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x17) *1995: Kommissar Rex (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x06) *1996: Sylter Geschichten (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x07) *1997, 2005: Ein Fall für zwei (Fernsehserie, Folgen 17x06, 25x02) *1997–2005: SOKO 5113 (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *1998: Am liebsten Marlene (Fernsehserie, 15 Folgen) *1999: Tatort – Starkbier *2002: Café Meineid (Fernsehserie, Folge 9x07) *2002, 2011: Um Himmels Willen (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x11, 10x08) *2002–2011: Die Rosenheim-Cops (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *2003: Der Herr der Wüste *2006, 2008: Unter Verdacht (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x08) *2006: Utta Danella – Eine Liebe im September *2007: Inga Lindström – Vickerby für immer *2007: Stadt, Land, Mord! (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x03) *2008: Unter Verdacht (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x12) *2008: Utta Danella – Mit dir die Sterne sehen *2010: Sturm der Liebe als Staatsanwalt Georg Rosenberg *2012: Frühling für Anfänger *2012: Die Garmisch-Cops (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x05) *2016: SOKO Kitzbühel (Fernsehserie, Folge 15x02) *2016: Lena Lorenz – Geliehenes Glück *2018: Dahoam is Dahoam (Soap, 1 Folge) Theater *Theater für den Kanton Zürich: Der Geizige … als La Fleche *Theater am Einlaß: Don Carlos … als Marquis Posa *Luisenburg-Festspiele: Was ihr wollt … als Sebastian *Modernes Theater in München: Bezahlt wird nicht … als Luigi *Neue Schaubühne in München: Adam und Eva … als Adam *Salzachfestspiele 2005: Hexenjagd … als Th. Putnam Synchrontätigkeiten *1982: Ein Offizier und Gentleman … als Emiliano Della Serra *1983: Christine … als Moochie *1985: Codename: Emerald … als Andy Wheeler *1987: Return to Horror High … als Oliver *1987: Full Metal Jacket … als Rafterman *1990–1993: Die Simpsons (Fernsehserie) … als Mr. Smithers *1998: Monster Rancher … mehrere Rollen *1998: Happiness (Film) … als Tom *1999: South Park (Fernsehserie) … als Froschkönig *seit 1999: Pokémon (Fernsehserie) … als Mauzi *2010: One Piece (Fernsehserie) … als Don Quichotte de Flamingo *2017: Kevin Can Wait (Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) … als Enzo *2017: One Piece (Fernsehserie) … als Brownbeard Hörspiele *1979–1985: Die Grandauers und ihre Zeit *1986: Hatschipuh *2005: Einer gegen alle *2005: Kleine Fische (Folge 1: Rumdackln) *2006: Kleine Fische (Folge 2: Des neie Radl) *2007: Zwicky, der Wolpertinger (Folge 1: Gutti und Spaß haben) *2008: Kein Halt in Freimann *2009: Viktualienmarkt G’schichtn (Folge 1: Versprochen is versprochen) *2010: Viktualienmarkt G’schichtn (Folge 2: Nachtschicht) *2015: Der bayrische Watschenbaum *2017: Fletcher – Der Richter aus dem Schattenreich *2018: Fletcher 2 Computer- & Videospiele *2002: Dynasty Warriors 3 … als Zhao Yun *2003: Dynasty Warriors 4 … als Zhao Yun *2004: Samurai Warriors … als Magoichi Saika, Tadakatsu Honda *2004: Söldner – Secret Wars *2005: Aurora Watching *2005: Legend of Kay … als Tak *2006: Age of Empires III *2007: Clive Barker's Jericho ... als Cpt. Davin Ross *2007: Unreal Tournament 3 ... als Reaper Weblinks *Offizielle Website *Gerhard Acktun bei filmportal.de *Gerhard Acktun in der Deutschen Synchronkartei *Gerhard Acktun in der Internet Movie Database (englisch)